SNOWBALL FIGHT!
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Fine and Rein are having a tea party with the other princesses and princes. Which also included Shade and Bright. Then suddenly Sophie started a snowball fight and what would happen when Fine and Shade are having a snowball fight with each other?
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry for not updating on Separated by Destiny! And I'm so sorry for not uploading this earlier. I was at the Global Winter Wonderland in Great America. And I'm so sorry again. Anyway enjoy the story! ^-^"

The bolds are third person point of view. Merry Christmas!

- cute'lildevil15

* * *

><p>"FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA!" Camelot shouted.<p>

"Let's make a run for it, Fine," Rein said.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes!" Rein exclaimed as we ran down the corridor and out the door.

"FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA! COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Camelot shouted.

Rein and I laughed. We ran to the elevator. The elevator took us to the garden where all the flowers were covered with snow. They all look like ice cream!

"Fine! Rein! I'm glad you can make it!"

"Good morning, everyone!" Rein and I said together.

"Good morning, Fine, Rein," Lione and the others greeted in union.

"Okay, if we're done greeting each other... Let's eat!" I said cheerfully.

**(*Everyone sweatdrops*)**

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's just start the party!" Rein said. "But... where is Bright-sama?"

"They're. . . Ah! Here they come!" Altezza said.

Rein turned around and blushed at the sight of Bright, but I can say the same to me because when I saw Shade I began to blush. Then Milky came to me and we began having a eating contest.

"Good morning, everyone," Bright greeted politely.

"G-g-good morning, Bright-sama," Rein stuttered.

Bright laughed and said, "Good morning, Rein."

"Millky, I told you not to eat too much."

Milky and I turned around and looked at Shade.

**(Shade sweatdrops)**

My cheeks started to burn.

"G-g-g-good mo-morning, Shade," I greeted. Shade nodded. _This is so embarassing. _**(Fine does the I-hate-it dance mentally)**

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Sophie shouted.

"Eh?" A snowball hits my face. I knelt down and made a snowball. I threw it at Sophie but it ended up hitting Shade in the face. I blushed.

"Sorry," I said and then _another _snowball hit my face. This time it was Shade who threw it.

Suddenly, everyone was throwing it at each other. Rein was throwing her pile of snowballs at Altezza and Sophie. Lione was engaged in a snow ball fight with Tio and the other. Meanwhile, I was with Shade. Both of us throwing snowballs at each other and every time it hit our faces.

"I won't lose to you," I said.

"I won't lose to you either," Shade said while smiling. Which made me blush even more.

It has been 1 hour and the fight was _still_ going on. I was starting to get tired but somehow I still have energy in me. Like the time when we were playing with the dolls, me and Rein ran out of energy. Yet, we still have the energy to dance.

"I need a break," I said.

Shade looked at me and I blushed. I turned and tripped over a tree branch. Then everything went by _way_ too quickly that I couldn't make out what happened. The next thing I knew was I was on top off Shade with our lips touching. My eyes widened, but then I melted into the kiss.


	2. Final Chapter

The bold is third person point of view. And the * are for the actions of the character. Also, I'm not sure if the last part is funny, but enjoy!

- cute'lildevil15

* * *

><p>"Milky, hurry up or we'll be late," I scolded.<p>

"Sorry, Onii-chan," Milky replied.

After Milky finished eating her _tenth_ piece of bread, we left. We met Bright on the way to Fine and Rein's kingdom. Milky carried a bag of candy with her. She never knows when to stop eating so much. *_Sigh* She is just like Fine. They both are such gluttons. Wait! Why am I thinking of Fine?_

"Onii-chan, we're here," Milky said.

"Ah! Here they come!"

Rein blushed at the sight of Bright and Milky ran towards Fine. Then they both began having a eating contest.

"Good morning, everyone," Bright greeted politely.

"G-g-good morning, Bright-sama," Rein stuttered.

Bright laughed and said, "Good morning, Rein."

I walked towards Milky and said, "Milky, I told you not to eat too much."

Milky and Fine turned to look at me **(Shade sweatdrops)** and Fine blushed.

"G-g-g-good mo-morning, Shade," Fine greeted. All I could do is nod in return.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Sophie shouted out of no where.

A snowball hitted Fine in the face. I wanted to laugh. Then a snowball hit me in the face. I looked at who threw it at me. It was Fine.

She blushed and said, "Sorry."

I made a snowball and threw it at her. It landed on her face and seemed surprised by the attack. Then everyone started having a snowball fight.

"I won't lose to you," Fine said.

I smiled and said, "I won't lose to you either."

Fine blushed.

I feel tired. We've been playing for about an hour and we still have not stopped. This is getting really tiring but somehow this is... fun.

"I need a break," Fine said.

I looked at Fine. _This is just getting fun. _She blushed and turned around. Fine tripped over a tree branch and was about to fall, but before she did I caught her. I landed on the ground with Fine on top of me, our lips touching. Fine's eyes widened. I was shocked, but I did not let it show. Eventually, Fine melted into the kiss and I think I did too. Also, it's a good thing nobody saw this.

* * *

><p><strong>One thing that Shade and Fine did not know is that someone <em>did<em> see it. She was sitting on a tree branch with a boy next to her. She held a camera and took a picture. She smirked and then said to the boy, "I can't wait to see her surprised face when she sees this." **

**The Next Day: Fine looked at the picture in Rein's hands and her mouth dropped, _while_ Rein mentally smiled at that scene.  
><strong>


End file.
